


Leave

by catteo



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catteo/pseuds/catteo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine Pierce isn't really the heartless bitch you think she is.</p>
<p>Thanks to waltzmatildah for the beta and cheerleading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave

He’s different this way. More interesting. More like he was when they met. Before the guilt began to eat away at him and he tried so hard to be a different man. Katherine slants a look at him under her eyelashes. She knows it’s ridiculous. Knows that there’s too much between them for things to ever go back. Katherine’s not one to dwell on the past. On how he was before... How he was before her. Before she worked her way into his life and his bed. Before she changed everything that made him who he was. Before she made him into everything that he is.

She tells him that she prefers the old Stefan. It’s not exactly a lie. It’s just that when he assumes that she means the Stefan of last year she doesn’t correct him. It’s easier that way. Easier than telling him that she’s sorry. Because she’s not. Katherine Pierce is never sorry. Her bravado is like a shield. Armour against the harsh truths of the world that she created. The life that she created. The lives she took away. Instead she smiles brightly, arches a single brow, and tries desperately to ignore the ache in her chest. The sorrow that she can’t quite bring herself to bury entirely.

She wonders at herself. At her motives. She told Elena once that it was okay to love them both. She wonders sometimes when they stopped loving her. Started loving the girl who wears her face. The girl whose heart still beats. Still feels. Katherine wants to despise Elena for those human weaknesses, but she can’t quite bring herself to do it. Beneath that fragile skin, under that softness, Katherine knows that they’re more alike than she would wish. The only real difference is that Elena had the strength not to run. Katherine almost hates her for that.

He laughs at her plan for vengeance. Looking at his smile, Katherine has to remind herself that he’s not the same. None of them will ever be the same. She tore it all down and she’s never been able to put them back together. She isn’t really sure why she still tries. But she’s tired of raging against her own regrets, tired of trying to hold her own shattered pieces together. Making amends ceased to have meaning for her centuries ago. There are too many mistakes and broken promises littering the paths that she has forged for herself for her to ever find a way back.

She drops him in some dead end town in the middle of nowhere. Leaves it to him to figure out how to exact his revenge. How to become more like her. She wonders when he’ll start hating her for it. Thinks that a part of him probably already does. Katherine abandons him to his future with a false smile and another piece of her soul. She fixes her eyes on the road ahead, starts to drive. Doesn’t look back.


End file.
